character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Emerl is the most powerful Gizoid created by the Nocturnus Clan, but was left behind when the Nocturnus Clan was pulled into the Twilight Cage. About four thousand years later, Emerl was discovered by Gerald Robotnik, who classified him as a superweapon. Gerald attempted to nullify his destructive programming but failed. In an attempt to curb it, he gave it the same qualities as his creation, Shadow the Hedgehog, a "soul" based on that of Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik (Except from Sonic News Network). Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A Name: Emerl/Gizoid Origin: Sonic Battle Gender: Technically none, but referred to as Male, Age: Over 4,000 years old Classification: Gizoid, "The Ultimate Weapon" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Prowess, Power Mimicry, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Absorption, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Control of the Final Egg Blaster (As Ultimate Emerl), Flight, Spin Dash, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Charge Attack, Burrowing, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his acceleration, movement speed, attack power, toughness, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Limited Technopathy (Can materialize exact replicas of technology-based weaponry), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Can increase or decrease the effects of gravity on himself to alter his air time), Homing Attack (With ??? from Sonic), Summoning (Can summon Cheese for several attacks), Water Manipulation, Intangibility, and Elasticity (With ??? from Chaos, Chaos Crush, Chaos Shot, Chaos Splash, Chaos Dive, Stretch Chaos), Air Manipulation (With Ult. Uppr Attack, ??? from Cream, Pink Typhoon, C. Revolution, Chao Rush, ), Explosion Manipulation (With Ult. Grnd Trap, Deep Impact, ??? from Amy, Bat Cracker, Chu² Bomb, Gift, Mole Bomb, Sonic Cracker, ), Self-Destruction (With ??? from Chaos Gamma and Meltdown), Meteor Summoning (With ??? from Knuckles and Meteor Crush), Spin Attack (With ??? from Rouge, ??? from Tails, Agent Eagle, G.Tornado, Charlie Kick, Girl Crush, ), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, BFR, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, and Duplication (Via copying Shadow's Chaos Powers. Moveset includes ??? from Shadow, Chaos Burst, Chaos Magic, Roaming Chaos, Chaos Nightmare, Chaos Upper, S. Teleport, Shadow Guard, ), Sound Manipulation (With Beauty Shock), Light Manipulation (With Blinker and Cream Cracker), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (With Electric Shock, Electric Stab, Devastator, and Paralyze Cut), Energy Projection (With Energy Ball), Earth Manipulation (With Ult. 3rd Attack and Rock Free Fall), Fire Manipulation (With Shadow Slider), Vibration Manipulation (With Sonic Wave, Sonic Storm and Ult. Grnd Shot) Attack Potency: Large Planet level 'to '''Multi-Solar System level ' (Comparable to Sonic and friends, gradually becoming stronger via training and absorbing Chaos Emeralds. At his peak, he was able capture energy from the Final Egg Blaster.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can keep pace with Sonic and Shadow) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Can take hits from Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles) Stamina: Limitless (So long as his body remains intact and he has an Emerald to function) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. Interstellar with the Final Egg Blaster Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Copied weaponry, the Final Egg Blaster Intelligence: Its personality is shaped by its interactions and the number of Chaos Emeralds, very skilled combatant and avid learner through its copying ability. | Same but possesses over 4,000 years of experience and weaponry at its disposal. Weaknesses: Taking away all his Chaos Emeralds deactivates him. Being shown too much power in a single instant can cause him to malfunction and with all seven Chaos Emeralds unlock his programming. It listens to whoever shows their "strength" to it through "Linking", should someone stronger show their strength it shall follow it instead. | Same. It also gains its own "evil" personality back, meaning the "Linking" weakness is nullified. Feats: All journal logs excerpt from Sonic Retro. Emerl's 4000 years worth of combat and weapon experience and the possibility of gaining more modern weapons. "Though it is difficult to believe, this robot has been watching my movements, and mimicking all that I do. I was amazed by my scans of this being. Surprisingly, reams and reams of data scrolled and caused my most powerful computer to crash. More intriguing was that the data was all about melee combat and weapons of that age. Eventually, if this being is ever restored to its former state, it will put all that data to use, and recreate all the weaponry and combat abilities that it once had... And that's not all. If my guesses are correct, it will also have the ability to absorb modern weaponry as well." Emerl destroys most of the Space Colony Ark and possibly the entire world. "My worst fears have come true. The Gizoid has absorbed enough weaponry and technology that it has started to go out of control. The resulting rampage resulted in the destruction of most of the "Ark." ... I have deciphered the rest of the stone tablet. It says, "When the Gizoid had learned all that it could, it became a god of wrath, and all was destroyed." The researchers somehow managed to subdue the Gizoid and sealed it away. Luckily, it only had one "Chaos Emerald" installed. If it were to have all 7 Emeralds installed, it might destroy the whole planet. The Gizoid is too much of a liability. I tried destroying its core, but nothing I did worked. I understand too little of the technology that built him. My best hope is to try and reprogram its AI into a free-willed, emotions-based AI..." Emerl is capable of fighting various Sonic cast characters including Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Chaos and masters their abilities. The Chaos battle is canon due to Emerl being capable of using such abilities in the final battle with Sonic. Ultimate Emerl fights Sonic within a span of if not less than 30 seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Copying:' Emerl's principal ability is the power to perfectly copy and mimic powers, abilities, skills and weapons for multiple purposes. Gallery File:Ultimate emerl legacy render by nibroc rock-dapd7yz.png|"Ultimate" Emerl Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X